


Silver War

by Hundan



Series: One-Shots Season 3 [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Season 3, stand alone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hundan/pseuds/Hundan
Summary: Alternative head cannon for Silver War 03x4.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Series: One-Shots Season 3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: NCIS





	Silver War

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder, this is a stand alone One Shot. It has nothing to do with the Kill Ari fic. None of these One Shots relate in any way. They are just my headspace ideas when I watch these two idiots flirt with each other.   
> Also, Ziva wasn’t in Mind Games so no fic for that episode obviously.   
> Enjoy!

** Silver War **

He was _very_ hungover when he walked into work that morning. He really did hate Monday’s. He didn’t expect it when her exotic voice suddenly chimed up behind him. He honestly never thought he would hear that voice again. The one that had teased him on the first day they had met, made him picture her naked quicker than any woman before her.

The one that intimidated him.

And apparently she wasn’t going anywhere this time. Liaison officer. Here, at NCIS. In his team. He didn’t believe it until he saw the paperwork. And yeah, it was legit.

When Gibbs walked in and Ziva told him, clearly he was not aware of this new _liaison position_.

* * *

It almost blew him away how different she was to Kate. Kate would never read a men’s magazine, let alone purposefully lead his thoughts into thinking about doing something so _naughty_ with her. Ziva, she was different. She was like the forbidden fruit. Oh yes you want to touch, to eat, but you wouldn’t dare.

He definitely was thinking about doing page 57 with her. He couldn’t wipe that image from his mind from the moment her husky voice said _in my experience, it works every time._

If anything was an urban legend, he was starting to think it was her.

He’s noticed that she doesn’t consider personal space as a thing around him, and secretly he welcomes that. It was foreign to him, but also somewhat exciting.

He didn’t really know how to feel about her.

When she stole his food he felt uncomfortable. He _never_ shared his food. She just walked around like she owned the place but she was so peculiar to this office. She was so damn… alluring.

As much as he tried to be annoyed with her, because he still wasn’t okay with anyone replacing Kate, he couldn’t help but crave her presence. The way she always stood so close to him.

If he wasn’t intimidated before she took down Dr Burns and her accomplices single handily, he was now.

After his foot chase today he’d been feeling rather flat. The fact Gibbs had outrun him was almost embarrassing. Maybe Ducky had been right and he needed to watch his cholesterol. He’d all but dragged himself to the gym after Gibbs had dismissed them for the day, thinking that maybe he should work on keeping himself fit.

He had just stepped out of the shower in the men’s room, towel wrapped around his waist when he saw her. She’d perched her delicious backside on the handbasin and she was _staring_ at him. He didn’t miss the way she gave him a once over. She’d started to get into a habit of that.

“You do know this is the _men’s_ room Ziva?” he stated, giving his towel and extra tug for good measure. Ziva seeing him this naked was more than enough, she didn’t need the full show.

“Yes Tony I am aware” she retorted, watching him walk to his locker. Her eyes felt like they were burning holes in his back when he went to get his clothing.

“Then what are _you_ doing in here?” he asked, like it was obvious she shouldn’t be in here.

“Well I was hoping you could help me with something” she purred, that flirtatious husk to her tone. His hands stilled what they were doing. His mind going straight to page 57.

He couldn’t help it, he turned to face her. He could have sworn he caught her licking her damn lips when his eyes caught hers. Then she was smirking, chuckling.

Oh, yes she had got him good. She knew exactly where his thoughts would go at the way she purred that comment to him. He’d never been this predictable with anyone. What was it about her that got under his skin in all the best ways possible?

“Would you like help with page 57?” he threw back, because this new banter between them was exciting and he couldn’t help himself. He wanted her to think about doing page 57 with him, just as much as he was with her.

He was giving her his best DiNozzo grin, layering that charm on her.

Her chuckle grew louder and she slipped off the bench, landing on her feet like a nimble cat eyeing up its prey. She sauntered over to him, stepping into his personal space for about the fifteenth time today. This time though he was half naked and she was so close her breath was hot on his bare chest. 

“Hmm it seems I am not the one who needs help with that” she said, looking down between them. The fact he was just in a towel made his excitement obvious. He felt his cheeks grow warm. She was so damn dangerous and she hasn’t even been here a week.

She brought her gaze back to his, smirking at him.

“I was hoping for a ride home, however I am sure I can ask Gibbs” she turned, walking away towards the door just like that. He sees the games she’s playing, the teasing. She knows she gets to him.

She hadn’t brought a car yet, and maybe that was a good thing after he witnessed her driving this week. He’d never been so terrified in his life before he experienced her behind the wheel.

He watched her hips swing, he knew she was giving it that extra little bit of effort, just to play on him further. He couldn’t help but fall for her ploy.

“I’m sure that is something I can help you with” he called out as she got to the door. Yeah, he wanted to know where this little minx lived. He’d have to keep an eye on her. He knows she’s a trained killer, but that’s suddenly not the kind of danger he’s in.

She turns at that, leaning against the door to the bathroom. Did she always look this provocative? Surely this isn’t the way she looks at McGee? Because if he had to describe it, he’d say she was eye fucking him right now.

“I will wait outside, do not take too long” she stated, lowering her gaze once more.

He let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding in. He didn’t know what this game was between them but currently it was Ziva 1 and Tony 0.


End file.
